Morae: A New Adventure Begins!
by x.Fairy.Performer.x
Summary: Ash, Serena and Bonnie arrived in the Morale region where they meet two mysterious trainers. They soon become fast friends but secrets are revealed and a new team emerges who want to use them as weapons. Can Ash and his friends help them before it's too late? My first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Morae: A New Adventure Begins! (Character introduction) ^~^

Konnichiwa! My name is Hotaru and I have a (moderately) exciting preview for you guys! I'm currently writing my first fanfiction; Morae: A New Adventure Begins!, but I'm sad to say that so far it SUCKS ㈶2. I'm currently re-writing the first chapter but I thought that I could release a preview introducing all of the characters in my story (as I am including OCs and it's a bit complicated so far...) So without more pointless and boring ranting, I present my characters!㈳6㈂5ㇴ1

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, any other characters I DO NOT own and belong to their respective owners.

Ash:

Well there's not much to say about him at the moment. I plan on just keeping him as the same ambitious and gullible trainer he is, but I will age him. *GASPS* BUT HOTARU, HE'S NOT THE SAME IF HE'S OLDER! BUT HOTARU, YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO CHANGE HIM! I know, but I thought it would make a change if our much loved immortal child aged just a little bit... and by a little bit I mean 5 years. HHEHEEhehehe.. hehe... So a quick recap: 15 years, a little taller but still gullible as ever!

OC: Alisa:

Alisa is a fairy type performer who is related to someone from Kalos (I'm keeping her relative a secret until someone guesses it). She's shy and afraid around new people but once you get to know her she can be outgoing, determined and KAWAII! She has long raven hair (similar hairstyle to SAOs Asuna but pinned at the back with flowers) and wears a kimono with a casual/stylish twist. Her first pokemon is an Eevee which will later evolve. She has a special ability which will be revealed later on in the series (if I can be bothered to write it) I decided to have an OC because I have a lot of hopes that the next anime series will feature someone like her, but if not at least my idea could be seen by a producer... *crosses fingers* (her and Ash will be a couple. I came up with a ship name, Ravenshipping, but I'm not sure if I'll keep the name)

Serena:

As much as I DESPISE Serena, I wanted to bring her back so I could actually develop her character. When I watched the first episode of XY I was excited to see what her character would be like. But I was quickly disappointed and began to hate her. I think her poor development is a shame as she had so much potential as a character! Although i hated the thought of her getting a redesign, I think she looks SO much better than her original design! The outfit and the hair perfectly compliments each other and the result is something super kawaii! So I'm going to keep her current appearance but give her something else she can do other than stalking Ash and annoying the c**p out of me! I want her and Alisa to be friends but also rivals in the performing world.

Calem:

Calem is Alisa's only friend before they meet Ash and co. He and Alisa both have special abilities but Alisa's ability is stronger than his and she sometimes can't handle it. He's a friend and a protector to her but I'm not making his character dependent on her for development (I'll try!). He wants to achieve full control of his ability and use it for the greater good by helping others in need. He pretty much has the same appearance as the game except for his clothes. He wears all black apart from a red scarf. He specializes in dark type pokemon and his current pokemon is a Houndoom. He's distant and focused but is an all around nice guy with great ambitions. (I'll try and pair him and Serena together)

Bonnie:

Bet you didn't see that coming! Bonnie is now 12 and has Pokemon of her own. The reason I kept her is because I think she's such a cute character and it would be a shame to see her go so soon. Basically, Clemont is training to be an elite 4 member and thought that Bonnie would be safe going on an adventure with Ash and Serena, as they know each other very well. She still has her Dedenne but will catch more in the future. Her goal is to become a Pokemon racer after seeing Serena dismiss the idea to become a performer. She's determined to make her brother proud and isn't afraid to speak her mind!

So there you have it! I gave away a little bit about the plot by accident but I hope you guys will check out the first chapter once it's out! Please write a review as I would like some feedback and if you have any ideas for the fanfic I would live to hear them so please pm me! Thanks for reading! Byeeeeeee! ㈵6㈵6


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Kalos, Hello Morale!

~Morale: A New Adventure Begins! Chapter 1:Goodbye Kalos, Hello Morale!~

A/N:

Hey guys! The first chapter of my first fanfiction if FINALLY here! I'm so sorry I haven't written it sooner, I kind of forgot as I have the memory of a goldfish... This first chapter is Ash, Serena and Bonnie deciding to go to Morale. If there is any mistakes or my writing is awful (which it probably will be) PLEASE tell me as it will really help out! Anyway! Here is the first Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. (If it did it would be WAY more badass and violent) I only own my OC's and any other characters go to their respective owners.

Chapter 1:

The harsh Kalos sun shone down on Lumiose City and a cool breeze drifted through the busy streets. The sky was a clear blue, without a single cloud for miles.

Ash Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were sitting on the rooftop garden of Cafè Soleil, enjoying a spot of lunch. 'So Ash, what are you going to do now?' Asked a Curious Clemont. 'Hmm... Not sure yet.' Replied Ash, deep in thought. Last week Ash had lost yet another league, this time coming in 4th place. 'I mean, I definitely want to keep traveling and getting stronger, but... I just don't know what to do!' Sighed the raven haired teen. 'Well mabye... we could travel to another region together?' Suggested Serena. 'That's a good idea, but where would we go?' Asked Clemont. 'Well Shauna told me about this region called 'Morale'. Mabye we could all travel...'

'Excuse me, are you Clemont of the Lumiose gym?' Nurse joy yelled cutting Serena off.

'Yes I am, can I help you?'

'We have received a call for you from Diantha, the champion.' Replied Nurse joy.

'Diantha?! Of course, just coming!' Replied an excited Clemont who stood up and hurried towards the stairs.

'Diantha wants to speak to Clemont? Lucky bro!' Exclaimed Bonnie. 'Why do you think she wants to speak to him?' 'Beats me!' Ash replied, taking another bite of his croissant. 'All I know is that this croissant is AMAZING! Do you think Clemont will mind if I eat his?' Mumbled Ash through a mouthful of pastry. Serena and Bonnie sweat dropped. 'Is there ever a moment when you aren't thinking about food?!' Asked Bonnie. 'Nope.' Replied Ash. Serena giggled. _'That's Ash for you! He looks so cute when he's excited. Especially when he's thinking about food.'_ Thought Serena, looking over at her crush.

Suddenly Clemont came bloting back up the steps as fast as his legs could carry him. He skidded to a halt in front of their table, his eyes shining with excitement and joy.

'YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!' Clemont shouted, earning a few odd looks from the tables around them. 'Whoa Clemont calm down!' Bonnie exclaimed. 'Sit down and tell us everything!'

He quickly sat down. 'Diantha just asked me if I wanted to come to the Pokemon league and TRAIN WITH HER AND THE ELITE FOUR!' 'She also said that it might lead to me becoming A MEMBER OF THE ELITE FOUR!' 'It starts in two days, and if I want to get there on time, I'll need to leave for Santalune City now!'

'Wow Clemont that's amazing!' Cried Bonnie, rewarding Clemont's achievements with a hug. 'Congrats buddy!' Said Ash, giving him a pat on the back. 'Well done Clemont! But, that means you won't be able to travel further with us...' Serena mentioned, her voice changing from excited to sad. 'Oh yeah. I would love to keep traveling with you guys, but I really can't turn this down. I'm so sorry guys. I'm sure Bonnie feels the same. Right Bonnie?'

'W-what?' Asked Bonnie, a hint of sadness in her voice. 'Can't I go with Serena and Ash? Why not?' Clemont sighed. 'You're too young to travel around without me! I'm sure Dad would feel the same!' Ash suddenly butted in, determined to help Bonnie. 'Clemont, she's 12 now! I started my journey when I was ten! She's old enough to travel and have her own Pokemon!' 'Yeah!' Serena joined in 'plus, we'll look after her! You can count on us!'

Clemont frowned, deep in thought. 'Well... I guess you guys are right... she is old enough and it would be a lot better for her than to watch me battle non-stop. I guess that's okay! But please-' He was unable to finish a a certain 12 year old knocked him into a hug, nearly pushing him off his seat. 'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BRO!'

'No problem Bonnie! I know you'll be safe with these two. I trust them too much to doubt them.' Clemont replied, amused at Bonnie's reaction. 'You can count on us Clemont!' Promised Ash.

'Thanks guys.' Smiled Clemont.

3 hours later

The group stood outside Lumiose airport, each holding a suitcase sent from home.

'I guess this is goodbye!' Said Clemont smiling.'Yeah' Ash started. 'We'll call you when we reach Peromile City. Good luck!' 'Yeah you too.' Replied Clemont.

'I'll miss you bro!' Cried Bonnie, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 'Yeah! It won't be the same without you' Serena added sadly. Clemont blushed slightly. 'Thanks. Ditto to you guys... Oh Arceus is that the time?! I'm sorry guys, I need to go, I'll speak to you all soon!' He began to walk away but was stopped by Bonnie.

'WAIT!... Bro... I'll miss you. Lots! And just so you know...'

'What?' Asked Clemont.

She giggled. 'Just because I'm not with you, doesn't mean I will stop looking for someone to look after you!' She finished with a huge grin, dragging the other two inside the airport before he could reply.

'... Thanks Bonnie...' Clemont chuckled before turning away and walking to the train station.

A/N And there you go! Sorry if it dragged on a bit, but I really hope you guys will like it! I'll try and release the next chapter soon, that's a promise! ㈴2㈂5


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Alisa and Calem!

Morale: A New Adventure Begins! Chapter 2

A/N

Konnichiwa! I'm happy to say that I've kept my promise, and here is the next chapter! Just so you know, it starts off with Ash, Bonnie and Serena on the plane about 20 minutes away from Morale. I really hope you guys like it!

Also before I forgot, I have an announcement! I'm currently working on a story with _ which will be released soon! So, without further ado, here is chapter two! (Ooh that rhymes!)

Chapter two: Enter Alisa and Calem!

*BING BONG BING* 'Ladies and gentlemen the 62675 flight to Peromile City will be landing in 20 minutes. When it reaches 4:30 am could you all please apply your seatbelts, switch off any electronic devices and make sure your belongings are with you. Thank you.'

'FINALLY!' Ash yawned, fed up with sitting down for six hours straight. He stretched his arms up, accidentally knocking a pillow off the overhead compartment. It landed on a sleeping Bonnie's face which caused her to abruptly wake up, glaring at Ash.

'Hey!' Bonnie yelled, not happy with her early nap interruption. 'What was that for?!'

'Sorry!' Replied Ash. 'Besides, we're twenty minutes away, so it was a good time to wake you up!'

'Still rude.' Complained Bonnie, turning to look out of the window.

Serena giggled. _'They're acting like a father and his daughter!'_ Serena thought. _'Now that I think about it, with just three of us it feels like... we're on holiday with our daughter!'._ She slyly looked over at the two, an amused look on her face. She sighed. _'If only that was true.'_

53 minutes later

Bonnie flopped on her hotel bed, exhausted from the six hours doing absolutely nothing. Who knew being lazy was so tiring! She looked around the room, trying to stop herself from falling asleep so she could chat with Serena, but she soon gave in to Munna land. 'Night Serena' she whispered before instantly falling asleep.

Serena looked over at Bonnie who was already snoring. Deciding that she would unpack in the morning, she got out her pyjamas, changed in the bathroom and sat down on her bed. 'Night Bonnie...' She replied. She then got under the covers of her bed and fell asleep.

In the next room Ash couldn't sleep.

'Are you excited buddy?' He said to Pikachu. 'Just think of all the fun memories we'll make here! Tomorrow we should register for the Morale league!'

'Pika pi!' The yellow mouse replied.

'I can't wait for tomorrow! It's gonna be epic! Especially breakfa-' Ash started, but Pikachu wasn't listening. He was fast asleep, dreaming about flying Mareep.

He chuckled, and went to bed himself. Excited for what was to come.

11:26 am

BOOM! The trio were abruptly woken by a loud explosion.

'What was that?!' Bonnie shouted, confused and tired

'I don't know!' Serena replied, trembling

Suddenly Ash ran in without knocking.

'IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD EVERYONE TAKE COVER AND GRAB SOME FOOD NOW!'

Serena screamed and dived under her covers while Ash took cover in the bathtub.

Bonnie casually walked over to the window and burst out laughing at the two wimps taking cover from the 'apocalypse'.

'Guys, it's just a Pokemon battle!' Bonnie laughed. 'I wish I had a camera, you both look so stupid!'

Blushing furiously, Ash emerged from the bathtub. 'Oh.' He replied, desperately trying to save himself from further embarrassment. Finally he calmly stated; 'and that ladies and gentlemen is what you must do in a crisis thank you very much for your co-operation but I will now go and eat breakfast if you don't mind.' He turned on his heel, and strutted out of the room.

3:18 pm

After a spot of lunch, the three took a stroll through Peromile gardens. The city was known for it's harmony with nature, as there were miniature forests and other biomes dotted around the city. The garden they were walking through was of course the miniature replica of Eterna Forest in the Sinnoh region, complete with Pokemon and even a tiny Old Chateaux!

'Man this brings back memories!' Ash sighed, a huge grin on his face.

'Have you been to the real forest before Ash?' Asked Serena, curious at his statement.

'Yeah! I travelled through Sinnoh for about a year with two really great friends. I wonder how they're doing now?' Ash asked no-one in particular.

'Ooh that reminds me!' Bonnie suddenly cried.

'What?' Ash and Serena asked in unison.

'We completely forgot to call Clemont!' She replied, starting to panic.

'Oh no! I hope he's not worried!' Serena commented.

'Let's go back to the Pokemon centre, then we call him!' Said ash.

He turned round, but was met with an odd sight.

A male and female trainer emerged from the trees, the female limping slightly. The boy helped her sit down and started searching through his bag for anything to help her. Realising he had nothing, he zipped up his bag and looked around.

The boy was wearing all black with a red scarf. His eyes were a dark green which complimented his medium black hair. His eyes weren't cold though, they were strangely comforting.

The girl had long raven hair, the same colour as Ash's messy mop of a hairstyle. The front of her hair was braided and brought to the back of her head where it was secured by a flower pin. She wore a pink, purple and yellow dress (which was strangely similar to the dress the Kalos gym leader Valerie wore) and black and white striped OTK socks with brown laced boots. Her eyes were a warm amber, which were lit up with hope.

The boy's eyes met Ash's eyes and without smiling or even changing his expression he simply asked; 'Do you have anything to heal a burn?'.

Shocked, Ash quickly replied; 'yeah!' And began to walk over, followed by Bonnie and Serena.

Noticing the trio move over to them, the girl looked up in fear and shuffled back slightly so she was hidden behind the boy (who was still staring at Ash with the same expression; neutral) Ash sat down next to the girl and smiled at her as he began to search his bag. She smiled back slightly, but still looked scared.

Ash found a Rawst berry and handed it to the boy who split it in half. He gave the first half to the girl. 'Eat this!' He told her. She nodded, and did just that. At the same time the boy rolled up her left sleeve. Serena, Bonnie and Ash gasped. Her arm was badly burnt and was beginning to swell up. He quickly squeezed the other half of the berry onto the wound. She gritted her teeth, the pain was a lot to handle. The boy suddenly spoke up. 'Hey, could one of you bandage her ankle while I do her arm?' Ash nodded. Serena handed him a bandage.

'There!' The boy stood up, satisfied with his and Ash's work. 'I think we should make our way to the Pokemon centre, don't you?' The girl nodded and got to her feet with the help of Ash and her dark haired friend. The group began walking to the Pokemon centre, helping the hobbling girl as they went.

Later...

'Hello and welcome to the Pokemon centre! How may I help you?'

'My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in Kanto. Can I please register my Kalos Pokedex?'

'Of course! If you like we can give you a new Pokedex, would you still like to keep your Kalos Pokedex?'

'Hmmm... can I have a new Pokedex?'

'Of course!'

After registration Ash walked over to his two friends and the trainer they had met in the forest. His female companion was currently being treated, so he stayed behind to talk to the trio while he waited.

'I'm all set!' The raven haired teen said to the other three.

'Ooh! Let me see!' Exclaimed Bonnie, eager to see a Pokedex different from her own she got in Kalos.

While Bonnie was fiddling with the new Pokedex the boy suddenly spoke up.

'Thank you again for your help. My name is Calem, and the girl you helped earlier is Alisa.' He said.

'No problem!' Ash replied. 'My name's Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu.'

'Pika!'

'I'm Serena, pleasure to meet you!'

'And i'm Bonnie! This is my partner Dedenne'

'Deden!'

'Pleasure to meet you all!' Calem said, with a warm smile.

Serena couldn't keep her curiosity in any longer. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the other three.

'Umm... How did Alisa get that nasty burn?' She asked.

Calem sighed. 'We were in the forest and there was a trainer battle going on in a clearing. We were making our way around the sight, when one of the trainer's Pokemon fired a particularly strong flamethrower. It's target dodged, so it fired out of the clearing, and landed on Alisa.'

Bonnie gasped. 'That's horrible! Dod the trainer even apologize?' She cried.

Calem shook his head, an angry look on his face.

* BING BING BING BONG BING!*

The red sign above the door changed to green, and Alisa emerged from the treatment room with the help of Nurse Joy. She sat down with The four on the sofa, smiling at all of them.

'Well, I'm happy to say that Alisa has almost completely recovered!' Nurse Joy began to Calem. 'Her ankle was a little bit swollen and should be completely healed by tomorrow. Her arm however is still healing, but it won't take long to get better. I suggest being careful and wearing a bandage at all times.'

'That's wonderful. Thanks.' Calem said to Joy.

'Thank you!' Alisa exclaimed.

'No problem! We hope to see you again.' Joy replied, before returning to her desk.

Serena, Ash and Bonnie smiled at Alisa.

'Glad to see you're feeling better!' Serena kindly stated to Alisa. 'My name is Serena, and this is Ash and Bonnie!'

'Thank you Serena! It's nice to meet you all.' She replied, also smiling.

'So Ash and co. Where are you headed next?' Calem asked.

'We're heading to Hutemilon City to get my first gym badge!' Ash eagerly told his new friends.

Calem and Alisa looked at each other and nodding.

'We're heading that way too. Would it be possible if we came with you?' Alisa asked, eager to travel with the trio.

'Of course!' Serena exclaimed, more than happy to make new friends. 'Yay!' Bonnie yelled, excited. 'The more the merrier!' Ash added to the hubbub.

'Thank you! That's so kin-' Calem began, but was interrupted by Bonnie.

'ASH! WE FORGOT TO CALL CLEMONT!' Bonnie yelled running over to the phone, closely followed by Ash and Serena.

Calem and Alisa sweat dropped- this was going to be an interesting journey!

A/N

Well here is the next chapter! Arceus, that took forever! I hope you guys like it! ^3^ ㈂5


	4. Chapter 4: Team Shadow Appears!

Morae: A New Adventure Begins! Chapter 3: The Shadow Gang Attacks!

A/N:

Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3 but before you read it; have you noticed anything different about the title? No? Well, the region is called Morae in this story, but my computer has been correcting it to Morale instead! So yeah, the story is MORAE and not Morale! Just thought I'd say ㈺4㈂5. Anyway... Here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I only own my OC's and other characters go to their respective owners.

Pokemon:

Ash: Pikachu, Charizard

Alisa: Eevee

Bonnie: Dedenne, Chespin

Calem: Umbreon, Absol

Serena: Delphox, Pancham, Flareon

The pleasant Morae sun shone down on the route 20 forest where our heroes are enjoying a spot of lunch.

'So, Calem and Alisa. What are your goals?' Ash asked.

'Well, my goal is to form the best team I can.' Calem started. 'Alisa and I are from a small village, where every new trainer receives an Eevee egg at the beginning of their journey. Once it has hatched, you must raise it until it evolves. Once it has evolved, the type it evolves into decides what type of Pokemon you must train.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. He opened it, and an Umbreon emerged. It jumped onto his lap and nuzzled his hand affectionately. 'As you can see, my Eevee evolved into an Umbreon so I must complete my team using only dark type Pokemon.'

Ash, Serena and Bonnie were amazed. They had never heard of such a unique way of training a team!

'Wow that's awesome!' Serena exclaimed. 'Alisa, what type did your Eevee evolve into?' She added curiously.

Alisa looked down at her lap in embarrassment. 'Well... my Eevee hasn't... evolved yet.' She murmured, blushing.

Like Calem, she pulled out a Pokeball and opened it to reveal an Eevee. It looked up at the table with it's big brown eyes and rushed over to Alisa as she put down a bowl of food for it.

'Oh my gosh it's so cute!' Bonnie squealed excitedly.

Alisa looked at Bonnie, her eyes shining with pride. 'You really think so?' She asked, a smile slowly growing across her face.

'Yeah! It's really cute!' Ash added, smiling.

A flash of jealousy shot through Serena's mind. _' How come he never said that about MY Eevee? Does he think Alisa's better than me?'_ She shot a glance over at Alisa, where Ash had come over and was admiring her Eevee. She glared at Alisa, which didn't go unnoticed.

Noticing Serena's glare, Calem decided to change the subject.

'So, what about you guys?'

Ash looked up and smiled, returning to his seat.

'I want to be the world's number one Pokemon master!' He stated excitedly.

'I want to become queen of the Pokemon showcase world.' Serena added. 'And what about you... Alisa?' She spoke this in a slightly colder tone, however no-one noticed her sudden change in attitude towards the raven-haired girl.

'Well, I'm the same as you! Except I'm still waiting for my Eevee to evolve.' She turned to Bonnie. 'And what about Bonnie?'

Bonnie looked up at her, a nervous expression planted on her face.

'Well... I-I ummm...' she took a deep breath, she was obviously having trouble telling her friends about her secret goal.

'I want to be a Ryhorn racer like Serena used to be!' She said, blushing furiously.

All heads turned towards Serena, whose smile was growing across her face.

'Bonnie, that's awesome! I never knew you liked Ryhorn racing! She exclaimed.

Bonnie nodded, a similar smile spreading across her face. 'Yeah! Ever since I saw you racing, I knew that's what I wanted to do. Ooh! Serena can you teach me? Please please please please please?!'

'Of course I will!' Serena smiled. This had obviously put her in a good mood.

Ash stood up. 'Well, I think we should get going, don't you guys?' He asked, beginning to clear away plates off the table.

'Yeah.' Said Calem and Serena who did the same as Ash.

21.5 minutes later~

The five were walking down the forest path, eager to reach the next town by sunset.

Then it happened.

Two men dressed in all black suddenly appeared from nowhere. They had a grey S on their jackets, and they were wearing black ski-mask like headgear to hide their appearance. They both held their hand out and shouted in harsh voices-

'Stop! You are entering unauthorized territory. Leave at once or we will make you.'

Ash and Calem stepped forward, holding a Pokeball each, glaring at the two men.

'Why should we? This is the way to the next city!' Calem growled. He was ready for a fight.

The men glared at them. 'Unless you want to fight with members of Team Shadow, then leave immediately!'

'Team shadow?' Serena asked. 'Who the heck are Team Shadow?'

The first grunt growled in anger. Serena had crossed the line. They pulled out a Pokeball each and threw them into the air. A Bisharp and a Toxicroak appeared, glaring at them.

'Go Pikachu!' Ash yelled, sending his faithful companion into the battle.

Calem tossed his Pokeball into the air and yelled: 'Go Umbreon!' His dark-type companion appeared before them, ready to go.

The second grunt waited for no signal to begin.

'Toxicroak, use poison jab!' He yelled, followed by the first grunt. 'Bisharp, ,slash!'

The two opposing Pokemon leapt forward with incredible speed, reaching Pikachu and Umbreon in a matter of seconds.

'Dodge Pikachu!'

'You too Umbreon.'

The electric and dark type Pokemon dodged the powerful attacks with just seconds to spare. Toxicroak stopped in it's tracks and turned to face their enemies. Bisharp however, managed to turn around and run back towards Pikachu. It lunged forward and only just managed to strike Pikachu's tail with slash. Pikachu yelped and fell back from the force of the powerful attack, but managed to quickly recover.

Ash and Calem gritted their teeth, the grunts were obviously well trained, unlike some other grunts they knew of *cough team rocket cough*

'Use thunderbolt!' Ash commanded. 'Umbreon, dark pulse!' Calem shouted.

Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity flying towards their enemies, scoring a direct hit on Toxicroak. It stumbled back and used a nearby tree as support. It had taken a lot of damage.

Umbreon's dark pulse headed for Bisharp who dodged, and sent over an aura sphere. It hit Umbreon, but didn't do a lot of damage. Toxicroak stumbled out from the tree, and spread toxic spikes onto the battlefield. Pikachu, Umbreon and Bisharp (to Toxicroak's dismay) were hurt by the poison spikes.

Umbreon used night slash and Pikachu used iron tail, scoring direct hits on both opposing Pokemon. The grunts were in a tight spot; their Pokemon were badly hurt and running out of energy.

'Let's finish this Bisharp! Use slash again!' 'You too Toxicroak!' The two grunts yelled.

'Pikachu, volt tackle!' 'Umbreon, shadow claw!' Ash and Calem yelled, determined to win the battle.

The four Pokemon collided in the centre of the battlefield, creating a huge explosion and a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Toxicroak was lying on the ground, the other three standing strong. The second grunt screamed in frustration, and returned his Pokemon.

The two grunts looked at each other and nodded, a sinister smirk on their faces.

'Bisharp, use aura sphere!'

Bisharp began summoning his aura sphere. When it grew to it's full size, the Pokemon did something unexpected.

It turned to where Bonnie was standing, and fired it straight at her.

Bonnie stood frozen, unable to move in fear. Without thinking, Calem ran forward and stood in front of Bonnie, shielding her from the powerful attack. It hit him with such power that he and Bonnie were blasted backwards, landing straight on a nearby tree. Calem had taken the most damage, as he was knocked out instantly.

'NO!' Alisa screamed, running up to the two. 'Calem, Bonnie! Tell me you're okay!' She yelled, as she sat down beside them. She tried shaking Calem awake, but he didn't move. 'Bonnie, are you hurt?' Alisa asked.

'Yeah, but I'll be okay...' Bonnie replied weakly, trying not to worry Alisa.

'Oh my Arceus...' Serena exclaimed, sitting next to Calem. He had a huge gash across his left arm, and a severe head injury. 'Ash! Go and get help!' She yelled, holding back tears.

'Right!' He replied. As he recalled his Pokemon, he realized that the two grunts had run away. 'Those sons of a b-'

'Hurry!' Serena interrupted.

Ash nodded and ran to the nearest Pokemon centre as fast as his legs could carry him.

Later...

Calem woke up in a hospital room. His head was bandaged and his left arm in a temporary sling. He sat up and looked around. Nurse Joy turned around and smiled, rushing over to him.

'Hello Calem! How are you feeling?' She asked in a comforting tone.

'H-hi Nurse Joy. I'm feeling okay, thanks...' Calem replied steadily.

In the waiting room, Alisa was pacing up and down, growing restless from her concern.

'I hope he's okay. What if the injury was more serious than we thought? What if he doesn't make it? Arceus, please make him okay!' She continued babbling with worry for a good ten minutes to escape the chilling silence caused by the other three.

'Alisa, no need to worry! He's going to be fine!' Ash reassured her, although he was thinking the same as her.

'But what if he's not?! What then?' She replied, quickening her pace.

'Put it this way then.' Serena began. 'Bonnie's injury was similar to Calem's, but less serious. And did Bonnie recover?'

'Yeah!' Bonnie added. 'I'm fine, so Calem definitely will be okay!'

Alisa stopped pacing and smiled at her friends. 'Thanks guys. I feel a lot better now.'

*DING DING DING DONG DING*

The operation room doors behind Alisa opened, and Calem emerged smiling at the group. Alisa whirled around to face him.

'Calem!' She cried, throwing her arms around him. 'I'm so glad you're awake! How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, but it would be even better if you didn't hug me quite so tightly...' he replied.

She quickly released him from her venus fly trap hug.

'Hehe... sorry Calem.' She giggled. He chuckled back, an amused grin on his face.

Bonnie shyly shuffled over to Calem and like Alisa, she gave him another hug.

'Thank you for saving me...' she murmured.

Calem smiled and hugged her back.

'No problem Bonnie. Anything for a great friend. I'm glad to see you feeling better!' He replied sweetly.

Bonnie giggled as they broke their hug.

'Glad to see you feeling better Calem!' Ash smiled.

'Yeah! I'm glad you're okay.' Added Serena.

Calem smiled at the two. 'Thank you guys' he replied.

The five smiled at each other. Suddenly, Bonnie put her hand in the middle of the circle the group had formed. Realizing what she was doing, Serena and Ash did the same. Alisa and Calem looked confused, but followed suit.

'On the count of three, let's all raise our hands!' Bonnie explained excitedly.

'One...'

'Two...'

'THREE!'

~Unknown location~

Two shadow grunts entered an office, where their leader sat.

'Sir.' Spoke the first grunt. 'Our mission was successful.'

'We stalled the group while our scientists scanned them. We have interesting results.' The second grunt added.

'... I'm listening...' their leader spoke.

'The boy named Calem. He does have some abilities, but nothing special.'

The leader sighed.

'However...' the grunt continued, eager to impress his leader. 'This Alisa girl... is really something special! Her abilities are more promising than we've ever seen.'

The leader sat up in his chair, pleased at this news. 'Well then. It seems we have a target!'

A/N

Dun dun dunnn! That cliff-hanger though! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please leave a review if you have any suggestions, or if you just want to be nice!

Quickly before I go, I'm starting a new system, where I upload a new chapter every two weeks. It will always be up on a Friday! Thank you all for reading my fanfiction. That is all. Byeeeee! ㈂5㈂5


End file.
